In many current radar detectors, false alarms, i.e., the occurrence of an alarm as a result of radar signals emanating from fixed objects (such as burglar alarms) rather than from a radar speed detection device operated by law enforcement personnel, have become a problem. Generally, false alarms are avoided by including a manually operated switch that can reduce sensitivity of the detector in geographic areas, such as areas in which there are many businesses that have alarm systems that transmit energy in bands monitored by the radar detector. This is problematic, however, if a speed tracking radar system is operating in the same geographic area, since the real system either will not be detected (due to the decrease in sensitivity) or will be detected only when the radar detector is very close to the tracking system, which may be too late.